


当你的对象不想让你在床上叫出声时

by sechen



Category: DYS
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-11-29 13:20:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18223679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sechen/pseuds/sechen





	当你的对象不想让你在床上叫出声时

.当你的对象不想让你在床上叫出声时  
.huang色警告  
.但并不是多大的che  
.九辫，堂良，桃林，贤梅  
.每一组画风都不一样  
.请勿上升真人  
.与真实无关

 

 

 

 

 

 

1.【九辫】

 

 

 

杨九郎在床上有个特别奇怪的习惯。

 

别看他平时里对张云雷体贴备至，让干什么干什么，特别听话，可在床上，一切就不一样了。他的角儿被他操的身子软成一滩水，眼角泛着红，被操狠了还会分神像小猫一样奶凶的挠人。

 

到达顶端高潮时张云雷的身子会染上一层情欲的颜色，而在这个时候杨九郎就会一把捂住张云雷的嘴，堵住他的喘叫声，让他只能呜呜咽咽的交代出来。

 

被欺负的狠了，张云雷会流出生理性眼泪，杨九郎看了也心疼，放开手俯下身子软着声音哄他，“乖啊角儿，等等我。”

 

说完，就又加快了动作，几个来回，在他深处释放出来。

 

 

 

 

2.【堂良】

 

 

 

如果说杨九郎比较直接，孟鹤堂可能就偏于温柔些。

 

但跟在台上说相声，他宠着周九良的那种温柔又不一样。

 

台上被观众说是“性冷淡”捧哏的周九良小先生，在床上可爱到不行，双手软软的搂着他孟哥的脖子，两条腿缠着他的腰，小奶音叫喊的声音钻进孟鹤堂耳朵里，挠的心痒痒。

 

他加快着下身的动作，温柔的扶着周九良的腰身，同时低头准确的吻住他的唇，将那些要溢出声的喘息化为零碎的几声哼哼。

 

待周九良无意识的射出来后，孟鹤堂又凑到了他耳边，轻舔着耳垂，边动作边压低着声音说：

“周宝宝，再忍忍啊。”

 

 

 

 

3.【桃林】

 

 

 

郭麒麟觉得陶阳开始学坏了。

 

以前在床上也规矩的崽子，现在越来越不老实了。

 

在正事干到一半的时候，突然摸出来一条不知哪来的白色丝带。意识还尚清醒的少爷看着那条丝带，再看看陶阳眼里莫名闪烁着的期待光芒，突的眼皮子一跳，问：“你拿这个干嘛啊？”

 

听到这话的陶阳拿着丝带晃了晃，对他笑，“对你用啊。”

 

接着，还没明白过来“对你用”是怎么用的郭麒麟刚想再问出口，就发现那条白色丝带已经缠上了自己的嘴，让他无法发出声音。

 

而陶阳此刻也继续开始了动作，从郭麒麟身体里尽数退出又再次整根没入，惹的少爷娇喘连连，却被丝带碍了事，发不出声音，条件反射的想去扯开，也被陶阳拉住了手放在身子两侧。

 

少爷眼里委屈的泛出了水，陶阳则与他额头贴着额头轻着声一句：“就快了。”

 

 

 

 

4.【贤梅】

 

 

 

 

秦霄贤这个人吧，平日里正正经经，倒也给别人一种他很高冷不好惹的错觉。

 

可错觉就真的是错觉，他吧，一跟梅九亮上床，就特别黏人，非得有个毛病，隔一会喊人家一声“梅梅”。

 

刚开始还好，梅九亮或许会搭理他，可到了后来，秦霄贤要的次数多了，把人家搞的想搭理都没力气。

 

他再叫“梅梅”，是没人理会的，可又不甘心，非得一遍又一遍的叫，有时惹得梅九亮烦了，用最后一点力气不轻不重的拍他。

 

打的像是在调情，秦霄贤也不介意，相反，见他搭理，又嘿嘿一笑开始了新的一轮。往往这个时候体力跟不上的梅九亮都会小声哭着求饶，却因为前面嗓子叫的太用力，到这个时候连声音都发不出来。

 

只得由着秦霄贤动作，待到他结束，梅九亮早已累的昏睡过去，秦霄贤从他的身子里撤了出来，抱住他亲了亲，也不管他听不听得见，依旧小声喊他：“梅梅~”

 

 

 

【感谢观看】


End file.
